


Spell

by Swellison



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swellison/pseuds/Swellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to Sentinel, Too. Halloween brings up some scary memories for Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Another story originally written for the Sentinel Lyric Wheel. This one has a Halloween theme, which is reflected in the inspiration song, listed at the end.

**Spell**  
by: [Swellison](mailto:swellison@ev1.net)

**Written for:** The Halloween Wheel 

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Sentinel or have a claim on the characters or concepts. We're just borrowing them for a while. 

**Rating:** PG 

**Category:** Halloween-theme fic 

**Summary:** Halloween conjures up some bad memories. _Spoilers for Sentinel Too (Boo!)_ __

* * *

_*Ding, dong!*_

Blair Sandburg, wearing an authentic tie-dyed t-shirt and matching peace symbol headband over scruffy-looking, faded jeans, opened the door. 

"Trick or treat!" Two little kids chorused, then the younger one, a girl, held out a plastic pumpkin half-full of accumulated treats. The older one, a boy in Army fatigues, brandished a realistic-looking fake knife, slashing the air with big, swooping movements. 

Blair stepped hastily backwards and a stern, parental voice shouted from the elevator, "Jimmy! I TOLD you not to play with your knife like that!" 

Picking up the tray of mini-candy bars from the table next to the loft's door, Sandburg held it out to the trick-or-treaters. The little girl selected a Snickers bar and dropped it into her pumpkin, while the boy snatched two Mars bars. "Nice leopard costume you're wearing," Blair said, smiling at the eight-year-old girl. 

The blonde girl's wide green eyes met Sandburg's. "I'm a spotted jaguar, not a leopard," she said, rolling her eyes in a silent "grown-ups don't know anything" comment. 

"Thank the nice man," the adult voice coached from the elevator in a loud stage whisper. 

"Thank you!" 

"Yeah, thanks." The boy said as the two youngsters stepped back from the doorway. 

"You're welcome," Blair said, then closed the door. 

* * *

"Don't stop now," the commanding female ordered, prodding him forward with her gun. 

He scanned the empty grounds as they walked out of the Anthropology Building. It was just before dawn, and the summer session was barely a week old, both factors contributing to the deserted campus. She guided him to the edge of the stone-lined central campus fountain. 

"Turn around." 

"No." 

"Fine. I'll shoot you in the back, then." He fancied he could hear her finger tightening on the trigger. 

"He'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth, Alex." 

"I know." 

"He'll find you." 

"I know." Funny, her voice sounded even more confident than his. 

"So, why do this, then?" 

"Because it'll take him longer without you." He felt a crashing pain in his head, then nothing. 

Darkness descended. 

He was in a jungle, a blue-tinted jungle. He looked down and encountered--fur, bluish gray fur. *I'm a wolf.* A bluish black jaguar was running towards him and he found himself racing to meet it. They leaped, colliding in mid-air and the world turned white. 

* * *

Frantic coughing woke Sandburg and he belatedly realized that he was hearing himself as another round of coughing shook him. He groped for the lamp on his nightstand and flicked it on, momentarily blinded by the light. _2: 25. Jim's not back from his stakeout with Megan yet_ , Blair thought as he lurched to his feet. Otherwise, he would have found his over-protective roommate waiting for him when the light came on. 

Blair trudged down the hall to the kitchen, flipped the light switch and started heating some water. He located his stash of chamomile tea and a Cascade PD coffee mug while waiting for the water to boil. He found himself nervously drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter and he jerked his hand back, annoyed. _It's just a bad dream. Yeah, right._

He walked into the living room and turned on the overhead lights. He didn't want to be in any dark rooms at the moment. He wandered over to the balcony doors and stared at the night sky, absorbed in the bright moon. 

The front door opened behind him and he whirled around. 

"Chief!" Jim stepped in and locked the door. "You didn't have to wait up for me." He removed his jacket and hung it on one of the hooks. 

"Didn't," Sandburg said, walking towards the kitchen. "Trouble sleeping," he admitted, nodding towards the now-boiling water. "I made myself some tea. You want some?" 

"Sure." Jim stepped into the living room and Blair followed him, bearing two steaming cups of tea. He handed one to Jim and they both sat on the sofa, quietly sipping their tea. "So," Jim prodded, "what happened?" 

Blair sighed, "It was so stupid, really. A couple of kids came to the door, earlier. She was dressed in a catsuit,-- a leopard, I thought-- but she corrected me, 'I'm a spotted jaguar'. And the boy, he was in Army camouflage, waving that plastic knife around-- and his name was Jim--Jimmy. It brought up a lot of--stuff in my dreams. Really dumb, huh, to have nightmares over that?" 

"Alex." Jim practically growled, setting his tea on the coffee table with a thump. 

"And you. I was dreaming of you. Visions of you... it was you, right? The black jaguar that I leaped into in the blue jungle..." 

"Sandburg--" 

"I know, you're not ready to go into the water with me. Water." Blair stared at his mug of tea, both hands clasped around it. "Funny, I don't remember dreaming about the water at all; it must've been there, though." His hands shook. 

Jim reached for Blair's cup, gently extracting it from his hands. "I'm sorry, Chief. I--I still can't get myself together over this. Even now, it's a lot for me to--process." 

"Don't apologize, Jim. You saved my life! You made a new man of me." 

Jim stared at the two mugs on the coffee table. "I watched you d--I watched you take my whole world from me. And there was nothing I could do--until Incacha appeared to me in a vision, and told me what I had to do, to fix it. Thank God it worked." He patted Blair's shoulder. "I am sorry about the nightmares, Chief." 

"Doesn't matter," Blair yawned sleepily. "You've banished them." 

* * *

Spell 

Artist: Blue Magic  
Words: Ted Mills  
  

Trouble sleeping [Trouble]  
Dreaming of you  
Trouble speaking [Trouble]  
Thinking of you 

Something strange has happened  
I just can't get myself together  
No kind of way  
For you 

[Must have put a spell on my mind]  
You must have put a spell on my mind  
And turned me around 

Trouble seeing [Trouble]  
Visions of you  
Trouble thinking [Trouble]  
Control my will too 

Take a bow if you want to  
I still can't get myself together  
No kind of way  
For you 

[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Spell)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] 

You made a new man of me  
Now I feel heavenly  
For you 

[Must have put a spell on my mind]  
Must have put a spell on my mind (I'm under your power, baby)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Oh, spell)  
Must have put a spell on my mind (I'm under your power, baby)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Oh, spell)  
Must have put a spell on my mind (I'm under your power, baby)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Oh, spell)  
Must have put a spell on my mind 

You see, I gave you everything I had  
But you just pushed me away  
I tried so hard to break loose  
But you gained control every day [Spell on my mind]  
I watched you take my whole world from me  
And there was nothing I could do  
A secret word, a hidden touch, and I belong to you  
Spell 

Must have put a spell on my mind (I'm under your power, baby)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Oh, spell)  
(I'm under your power, baby)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (Oh...spell)  
[Must have put a spell on my mind] (I'm under your power, baby)  
   
   
  


End file.
